jinetes versus cazador
by zero003
Summary: un viajero llega ha Berk en busca de cumplir su misión, aun así deberá aprender las costumbren de los Vikingo para poder lograrlo, si que ellos llegan a aceptarlo, aun asi Hippo y el resto aprenderán a enfrentar una amenaza mayor para su dragones y estos son los Wyrms.
1. llegada, practica y primer blanco

_**Buenas tardes, buenas noche y buenos días**_

 _ **Hoy llega un nuevo proyecto.**_

 _ **Espero que le guste.**_

 _ **Como entrenar a tu dragón no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores**_

 _ **Y utilizare alguna bestias del video juego monster hunter.**_

"" hablar

() pensamiento

 **negrita cambio de escena**

 _ **notas de el autor en cursiva y negrita.**_

Llegada del cazador

En la parte norte del archipiélago en su cielos se encuentra un jinete cuya montura es un dragón, pero no cualquier dragón sino el furia nocturna alfa ellos se detiene en una isla deshabitada para descansar de su búsqueda, ambos individuo aterrizan en una colina despejada, al jinete baja para tocar el suelo se denota su vestimenta siendo un traje completo negro junto un casco negro que cubre su rostro, al retirar su casco mostrando un rostro más maduro con ojo y cabello color castaño, tono piel clara con pocas pecas, se pone a observar el cielo uno instante para organizar su mente.

(vaya, un año ha pasado desde que soy el jefe de Berk, las cosas han vuelto en la normalidad en Berk y me alegro que mi madre Valka me ayude con mi deberes en los días que salgo a explorar con Chimuelo) piensa el jinete sonriendo a su compañero que está tomando agua en un arroyo cercano.

El jinete se acerca a su compañero dragón para volver elevarse al cielo y regresar a su hogar.

"vamos, chimuelo hoy llega el mercader Johann y me trae algo importante" dice Hipo.

"arg" dice chimuelo afirmando para aumentar su velocidad.

 **En el barco de Johann.**

El mercader observa con su telescopio las pocas legua para llegar a su destino se denota pocos cambio en su ropa pero si en su apariencia siendo un tono de piel bronceada y varias canas en su barba, cabello dando una esencia de vejez. Al voltear para ingresar al interior de su barco encuentra a un joven acostado en un chinchorro.

"señor, dentro de poco arribaremos en Berk" dice Johann al joven misterioso.

"¡no me digas señor!, Johann y que bien" dice el joven misterios aun acostado.

"usted merece ese respecto ya que me salvo a mí y mi barco de incontables peligro" dice Johann con admiración

"son cosas de la vida Johann, aun así debo prepararme cuando lleguemos al puerto" dice el joven misterioso mientras se levanta de su chinchorro.

"por cierto, no sé si usted sea bienvenido con los brazos abierto en Berk, por eso le pido que no cause problema" dice Johann serio en el tema.

"yo soy responsable de mi acto, entiendo que no sea bienvenido por ser un cazador, pero tengo una misión que cumplir" dice el joven misterioso de seguro de sí.

"bien llegaremos en 15 minutos pero no hagas una conmoción cuando llegamos" dice Johann resignado.

 **En la isla de Berk.**

Los vikingos de Berk están emocionado por la llegada de su viejo amigo Johann y no solo ellos tanto dragones por igual están reunido la mayor parte de la población. Entre ellos se puede notar las presencias de mujer alta de compleción flácida en comparación de otras vikingas ojos color canela a su lado está una rubia ojo color zafiro de igual compleción pero se demuestra más joven, a la derecha de ambas mujeres se encuentra un joven alto pelo negro con cola de caballo fornido curioso por saber de ¿Quién es Johann?

Cuando el barco se embarca en el puerto de Berk algo extraño sucede con los dragones de no querer acercarse al barco de Johann, en cambio Johann saluda jovial al pueblo de Berk como siempre a sido el, Johann se acerca hacia los tres individuos.

"oh, Valka tan bella como siempre y Astrid cada día te vez más fuerte como bella, ¿Cómo estado Berk?" dice Johann alegre y educadamente hacia las vikingas.

"gracias Johan, Berk ha estado de maravilla" dice Valka aceptando el cumplido.

"dime Johann ¿Qué mercancía traes para mantener alejado a los dragones?" dice Valka intrigado por la actitud temerosa de los dragones.

"uhm, no es algo sino alguien señora" dice Johann voltea a mirar su barco

"¡SAL AHORA MUCHACHO!" grita Johann

Del barco sale un sujeto con una armadura de escamas color verde y plata intercalado, desde los pies hasta la cabeza dando una presencia amenazadora para los vikingos, en su espalda carga una espada larga de diseño peculiar su color es negro y funda es abierta dando la parte superior de la espada salen colmillos negros, en el centro de la espalda se encuentra ballesta rara doblada con un amplio cañón hecha de metales raros, y su rostro es tapado por un casco con mascara que cubre su rostros de colores verde y plata en su cuello es cubierto por una corona de espina azul oscuro, en su mano derecha carga un saco lleno y en su cintura tiene una mochila llena. Es sujeto se pone enfrente de los 3 vikingo residente de Berk.

"¿Quién ere tú?" dice Astrid lazando una mirada intimidante hacia el misterioso sujeto.

"NO Puede ser" dice Eret susurrando para sí mismo.

"yo soy Cole" dice sujeto misterioso desabrochando su casco para descubrir su rostro

Los Vikingos se sorprender al ver la verdadera apariencia del amigo de Johann su cabello de color verde esmeralda sus ojos rojo carmesís y tono de piel morena a su apariencia de un joven sin mucho musculo más normal para tener tanto cosas llevando encima.

"vengo a quedarme aquí con ustedes" dice Cole tranquilamente ignorando las miradas de los vikingos a su alrededor.

"lastima pero eso no lo podrás decidir tu" dice Astrid tono de burla.

"ella no es la líder de la tribu" dice Cole señalando a Valka.

"exacto, solo lo estoy sustituyendo mientras esta de viaje" dice Valka sin cambiar de expresión.

"yo te puedo decir desde antes que no te quedaras, CAZADOR" dice Eret tomando las miradas de todos los presente.

"aun así es mi deber entregar esto a su líder" dice Cole sacando un pergamino de su mochila.

 **En los cielos de Berk**

Una bestia alada surca los cielo grande más que una pesadilla monstruosa y de gran compleción, sus alas son extensa con espinas en las puntas de su alas, el interior de su alas tiene el diseño de llamas crecientes su piel cubierta de grande escamas rojas y negra en su cabeza es fina desde el final están su orejas cerca de ella tiene una corona de escamas rojas y negras dando una expresión salvaje con uno ojos azul marino y una cola larga con una maza de espina al final semejando un aguijón.

A los lejos llega hipo con chimuelo desde el este de la isla mientras se dirige al puerto saca su telescopio para saber si ya llego Johann al puerto en cambio observa la comisión en el puerto haciendo una seña a su dragón para llegar lo más pronto. Cayendo en picada hacia su pueblo rompiendo la barrera del sonido creando un estruendo y así notificar su llegada.

 **En el puerto de Berk**

Todos los vikingos hostigan y abuchean al cazador, otro toman arma para sacarlo de la isla a la fuerza pero aun el cazador sigue inmutable ante la presión en eso Valka se acerca para encararlo en eso le lanza un golpe al rostro haciendo caer sentado al cazador, este no se molesta se toca la mandíbula sobándose.

"no, permitiré que mates algún dragón de esta isla" dice Valka mirando furiosa al cazador.

"¿Quién dijo que voy tras sus dragones, yo solo vengo tras los wyvern?" dice Cole mientras deja el saco en el suelo toma su casco para levantarse de nuevo.

Al estar de pie escucha un estruendo donde todos los vikingo voltean al cielo dando la llegada de su jefe en el puerto demostrando maestría aterriza sin dificulta quedando a poco paso del alboroto, Hipo baja de su dragón para quedar en el centro de la situación junto Johann que tiene la cara avergonzado en su años de mercader nunca tuvo problema con los pobladores a cual llegaba.

"bien ¿Qué sucede madre?" dice hipo no saber de la situación

"Hijo tenemos un cazador, diciendo disparates" dice Valka frunciendo el ceño mientras señala a Cole ya de pie.

"umh" dice Hipo para estar a cara a cara con el cazador.

"tú eres el jefe, primero disculpa este desastre que provoque y no es culpa de Johann yo mismo le pedí que me trajera a Berk en específico y segundo no me iré sin cumplir mi misión en este pergamino explica ¿cuál es mi misión? pero hay que hablar en privado ¿del porque estoy aquí?" dice Cole con sinceridad arrodillándose frente a Hipo con una mano elevada extiende el pergamino hacia Hipo.

"escuchare que quieres pero tiene que dejar tu arma aquí y seguirme al gran salón" dice Hipo con un semblante serio.

"okey" dice Cole volviéndose a parar.

Cole saca de su mochila un frasco destapado con una flor roja casi muerta para volver a tapar y vuelve a guardar se quita su mochila dejando a lado de su saco y al igual que sus armas junto con la mochila.

"Johann podrías guardar mis cosa en tu barco mientras hablamos" dice Cole amablemente.

"claro, no hay problema pero tus armas pesan mucho para meterla yo solo en el barco" dice Johann tomando la mochila y el saco.

"le pediré que te ayude Eret" dice Hipo a Johann

En eso Eret se acerca a Johann para levantar la espada larga pero no puede levantarla un centímetro, en el rostro de Cole sale un sonrisa mientras sigue a Hipo al gran salón, en camino por la ciudad se sorprende de la gran variedad de dragones como conviven con los vikingos al igual que las estructura y gente de Berk aunque aún es mirado con malicia, al llegar a una gran puerta de madera hecha a mano con la insignia de Berk tallada cuando es abierta se observa una gran sala donde en centro esta una gran fogata y a su alrededor varias mesas de tipo comedor y otro corredores, al fondo de la habitación esta la cocina descubierta, Hipo junto a Valka y Astrid toma asiento en una mesa dando una indicación que tome asiento el invitado.

"whoa, lindo pueblo jefe de tribu" dice Cole cortes mientras se sienta frente a Hipo.

"¿de qué quiere hablar Cazador?" dice Hipo

"vale, iré al grano, ¿quisiera quedarme en Berk una temporada?" dice Cole

"¿Por qué?" dice Hipo curioso

"mi nombre es Cole y trabajo como Cazador en una organización llamada HM vengo de los mares occidente donde nace y crecen bestia salvaje poderosa nuestro objetivo como cazador es mantener el sistema ecológico de cierta áreas de casería pero hay caso donde ellos inmigran a área de no casería causando problemas en nuestra sociedad, sea destruyendo poblado, arruinado cosecha hasta incluso provocar temblores, entre otro desastre natural" dice Cole

"eso no dice el ¿Por qué estas aquí?" dice Astrid mirando seria a Cole

"estoy aquí, por 5 Wyverns que tengo como objetivo de eliminar ello por el bien de este archipiélago" dice Cole serio

"como puede decir eso, ¿Qué sabes tú de su naturaleza?" dice Valka molesta

"su naturaleza es una simple regla el más apto gobierna sobre lo demás" dice Cole mirando a Hipo

"además su dragones son diferente a los Wyrens, lo pude comprobar cuando llegue" dice Cole colocando su mano entrelazado.

"¿a qué te refieres?" dice Hipo intrigado

"la razón de tenerme miedo los dragones en el puerto era por la flor de dragón que tenía en mi mochila, nosotros la utilizamos para evitar que huyan en batalla los Wyren y sigamos en combate" dice Cole.

En eso varias siluetas de dragones pasean por el gran salón observando con duda al cazador desarmado cuando un terrible terror se acerca a la espalda del cazador de un movimiento súbito cole atrapa al pequeño dragón con su mano sorprendiendo por los reflejo se levanta preocupado los 3 vikingos por el extraño actuar del cazador pero se detiene al vez viendo como el cazador acaricia al terrible terror sin miedo como a la vez lo contempla con emoción cada parte del dragón.

"uhg, aun no terminamos de hablar" dice Hipo tosiendo para llamar la atención del cazador.

"ah, disculpa pero tenía curiosidad de ¿cómo son sus creaturas?" dice Cole dejando libre al terrible terror de su brazo.

"ese es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí" dice cole volviendo a tomar asiento.

"ya tome una decisión te quedaras pero con una condición" dice Hipo sorprendiendo a su madre y esposa.

"¿Cuál condición?" dice Cole

"Criaras a un dragón mientras vives aquí y nos iremos contigo en la cacería para capturar a los Wyvern" dice Hipo

"uhhh, bien tenemos un trato" dice Cole suspirando dando su con Hipo para cerrar el trato.

Régimen de jinete.

Después del acuerdo realizado por Hipo y Cole por parte de Astrid e Valka aun no entendía porque se quedaría el extranjero, en eso todos se levanta de la mesas para salir del gran salón.

"Astrid guía a Cole a la cabaña cerca de la plaza central" dice Hipo

"bien, Hipo lo llevare" dice Astrid de molesta.

"antes hay que ir por mi equipaje" dice Cole sonriendo

"¡GRAWD!" rugió Astrid para llamar a Tormenta.

A los pocos segundo llego Tormenta desde cielo para aterrizar junto a su jinete, Astrid sube a su dragón y mira a Cole.

"sube, así llegaremos más rápido al puerto" dice Astrid estirando su brazo para ayudar a subir a cole.

Cole toma la mano de la rubia para estar en lomo de aquel dragón este observa sin miedo el escamoso cuerpo del dragón a los pocos segundo se elevaron en el cielo en el trayecto fue muy corto para Cole pero lo disfruta, al llegar al puerto aun encuentra a Eret luchando por levantar la espada larga y otros vikingos tratado de mover la otra arma, Astrid aterriza con suavidad en el puerto.

"aún no han podido mover mis armas, déjenla ahí" dice Cole bajando del dragón de Astrid.

"joven Cole ¿Qué le ha dicho Hipo sobre su estadía?" dice Johann acercándose a Cole.

"si podre quedarme, sacare las mi equipaje del barco" dice Cole yendo al barco de Johann.

Esta noticia sorprendió dio a Eret y el resto de los vikingos una vez tomado su saco y mochila se dirige por su arma.

"permíteme" dice Cole moviendo a Eret de su arma tomando el mango de la espada larga y volver a fundar.

De igual manera toma su segunda arma poco se dirige a la rubia para tomar vuelo otra vez.

 **En el gran salón**

Hipo está mirando el mapa de exploración que elaboro en silencio pero no puede concertase a causa de la mirada acusativa de su madre, hasta que el castaño explota por la constante mirada.

"¿Qué sucede madre?" dice Hipo aguantado la gana de enojo.

"¿Por qué aceptaste que se quedara ese cazador?" dice Valka

"huff, recuerda nosotros fuimos matas dragones, merece la oportunidad de conocerlo además no creo que tenga mala intenciones pero si actúa mal lo sacaremos de la isla" dice Hipo serio y a la vez firme.

"pero es implica un riesgo para los dragones" exclama Valka desde su punto de vista.

"por eso lo mande a vivir en la villa central de la plaza siempre estará vigilado por la población y los dragones" responde Hipo

"te lo digo hipo no confió en ese chico" concluye Valka al retirarse del gran salón.

"ni yo tampoco, madre" susurra Hipo sobar la cabeza de chimuelo.

 **En la plaza central de Berk.**

De la misma manera que llego al puerto Cole siendo casi un parpadeo estaba frente una gran fuente de agua con una escultura de un gran vikingo acompañado por un trueno tambor, detrás de este se encuentra una sencilla cabaña de madera de un piso, en poco paso seguido de Astrid llega hasta la puerta de madera de cerdo con un suave empuje abre la puerta, observando el interior casi vacío solo con una pequeña cocina de madera, acompañada de un caldero de hierro fundido, varios pilares de madera que soporta en techo triangular característico de la caballa de Berk en el fondo en la esquina una cama de madera vieja frente este un baúl de madera.

"lindo lugar, solo le falta un toque de limpieza y estará listo" dice Cole admirando el humilde lugar.

"bueno, aquí termina mi trabajo solo te diré que la fragua y algunos comercio esta 2 calle abajo" dice Astrid sin importancia dando su salida.

"ah, y respecta las regla del pueblo" termina Astrid en tono amenazante.

Después de algunas horas Cole comienza a realizar una limpieza completa.

 **En la academia de Dragones.**

Un los pasillos de este corre deprisa un muchacho algo regordete y musculoso de cabello rubio llevando solo su casco al pequeño para su gran cabeza y un chaleco largo piel buey terciopelado de color marrón con un short corto y botas de piel marrón, teniendo prisa para dar una noticia a sus amigos colegas que entrena a la futura generación de jinetes.

"CHICOS" GRITA EL MUCHACHO CON FEVOR EN EL MARCO DE PIEDRA.

Llamando la atención de los actuales maestros de dragones juntos su estudiante deteniendo la lección que se daba, a su vez despierta su fiel compañera una Gronckle, ambos grupos se acerca a su amigo que intenta recobrar el aliento después de correr del puerto hasta la academia siendo un largo camino.

"¿Qué sucede Patapez?" pregunta su colega.

"ah.. Chicos.. No me crearan lo.. ¿Qué sucedió en el puerto" responde Patapez entre bocanada de aire para calmar su pulso.

"¿y que sucedió profesor Patapez?" pregunta curiosa una inocente estudiante.

Después de una breve explicación de lo sucedido en el puerto los profesores acceden cancelar en resto de las clases, para ir en busca de respuesta de su jefe tribal, en parte emocionando a los chicos por tener libre el resto del día, corriendo hacia la salida de la academia. A los poco minutos llega Astrid junto con su dragón quedando frente a su compañero de toda la vida.

"Astrid es verdad ¿Qué vino un cazador en Berk?" pregunta Patán serio.

"si y Hipo AHH, acepto para que se quedara" responde molesta Astrid.

"¡QUE!" gritan de sorpresa los 4 maestro.

"si, chico pero lo peor, ¿es que tenemos que enseñarle a entrenar un dragón?" expresa Astrid con rabia la mala noticia.

"jaja, que idiotez, solo será un gran bebe llorón cuando este tan cerca de uno" comenta Brutacio tono burla.

"no que se diga hermano, aunque no entiendo el ¿Por qué debemos enseñarle?" incluye Brutilda con duda.

"esa es una de las condiciones para que se quede en Berk" explica Astrid algo fustigada.

"Astrid, una duda, ¿Qué hablaron con él en el gran salón?" pregunta Patapez intrigado por la reunión.

 **En el centro de Berk.**

Los niños pasa por la fuente de la plaza central para ir a los establos de dragones, eh visitar a sus dragones ya que hoy tenia clase teórica, pero cierto grupo de 3 chicos se quedan atrás en la fuente recuperando el aire siendo un joven de 13 años ojo negro, piel clara con pocas pecas de cabello negro alborotado corto que viste una camiseta blanca de tela junto un chaleco de piel y un pantaloncillo café, botas, a su lado sentada en la fuente esta una chica un año menor de pelo cobrizo, ojo azul, usado un vestido azul de una pieza junto una bufanda verde olivo e botas de buey y el ultimo chico algo flacucho de 11 años de piel clara cabello rubio e ojo amarrillo siendo raro en Berk, vestido de un traje de cuero café claro e pantalones de piel ajustado café oscuro, con una zapatilla cuero.

"AL FIN TERMINE" exclama Cole con júbilo barriendo la entrada de su hogar momentáneo.

En eso los chicos se voltea curioso por esa voz, al verlo se sorprende por la apariencia de ese chico y de cómo este vestía solo un camisa roja manga larga con diseño entre lineado de este dando multiplex trazo de otro colores en su camiseta, acompañado de un short que le llega a las rodilla algo holgado de color rojo con franja negras e un par de bolsillo laterales y una zapatos de cuero negro. Aunque lo que más le intereso a los niños fue su cabello verde esmeralda e piel bronceada, curioso como dragones fueron cercándose al joven muchacho, que este aún no se percata de su presencia de los niños.

Hasta estar unos poco paso del chico misterioso, se adelanta la niña para comenzar a hablar.

"buenas tarde señor, ¿usted quién es?" pregunta la chiquilla curiosa.

"buenas tardes chiquillos, mi nombre es Cole y ¿ustedes son?" se presenta con una suave sonrisa.

"mi nombre se Camicazi estos son mis amigos Eugusta y Kerg" se presenta los niños.

"disculpe, pero usted no es de aquí verdad" dice Eugusta con obviedad.

"cierto no soy de estos lares, soy de los mares del occidente" responde Cole con un toque de nostalgia.

"y ¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor Cole?" pregunta Kerg.

"solo dígame Cole, diría que cuestiones del destino, por cierto ¿ustedes estudian?" responde Cole cortes.

"bien, si estudiamos para ser grandes jinetes" dice Eugusta con orgullo.

"¿Por qué pregunta Cole?" cuestiona Camicazi intrigada.

"estudiare a los dragones mañana y no sé dónde es la academia o escuela como lo prefiera llamar" responde cole sincero.

Algunos minutos después siguieron hablando casualmente, aun teniendo miradas agresivas de vez en cuando por los adultos vikingos que pasa por la plaza, para Cole las ignora pero para los niños se entera por la extraña actitud de los adultos, hasta casi caer la noche donde se despiden.

 **Dentro de la cabaña de Cole.**

Este ya tiene su momentáneo hogar listo, organizado y prepara su cena en la fogata central asando carne en conserva que resguardo en su saco, mientras piensa en donde estarán sus objetivos, sacados de su mochila 5 folletos.

(Por cual iré primero, tengo que eliminar un Diablos, un Rathalos, un Plesioht, Gravios y el Fatalis) piensa Cole leyendo los folletos.

"aunque el olvidado algo" dice Cole olvidadizo

De repente la puerta suena varios toques llamando la atención de Cole levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentado y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla, siendo Hipo acompañado de su maestro Bocon.

"buenas noches, pase adelante" dice educado.

"¿bien?" dice Hipo confundido.

"¿Qué le debo su visita?" pregunta Cole sentándose en su cama.

"te quiero presentar a Bocon nuestro herrero y maestro herrero" dice Hipo señalando a Bocon

"un placer mi nombre es Cole" dice Cole extendiendo su brazo.

"así que esas son tus armas" dice Bocon ignorando a Cole observando con detalle la espada gigante que se apoya en la pared.

"uhm, si, tenga cuidado son algo pesada" dice Cole para detener que tome su arma.

"tontería, no puede ser tan pesada, HUH" contesta Bocon tomando con fuerza el mango de la espada.

"por la barba de Odín" exclama Bocon al no poder moverla de su lugar.

"se lo dije, ah cierto, aun no le podido entregar el pergamino" dice Cole recordando.

Se acerca al saco que está apoyado en uno de los pilares de la casa para buscar en su interior dicho pergamino y entregarlo a hipo. También toma un grueso libro.

"¿Qué es ese libro?" pregunta Hipo curioso.

"esto es nuestro libro de monstruo tiene todos los datos sobre lo que cazamos sea tamaño, actitud, características, entro otras cosas, se lo planeo mostrar mañana en la academia a todos tus maestro y claro a ti" responde Cole con orgullo.

"me permites verlo" pide Bocon.

"claro, huf,huf ¡mi cena!" afirma Cole a su vez corre a sacar su carne de la braza.

"haha" ríen ambos vikingos.

El resto de la noche fue calmada e tranquila, hablando de anécdotas de ambos, mostrando su segunda arma, conociéndose mejor hasta la hora de despedirse.

En la academia de dragones.

Es una nueva mañana en Berk siendo fría con un poco de viento del invierno, por el puente que divide el poblado con la academia van los niños a tener hoy su clase acompañado de sus dragones emocionados por tener sus practica de vuelo junto a su profesor preferido, al inicio del puente camina tranquilo Cole llevando equipado su armadura pero sin su casco y ballesta pesada en su espalda en las manos carga el libro de monstruo.

"aaahhh, que flojera, pero trato es un trato" dice Cole cansado y con sueño.

"apúrese o llegaremos tarde" exclama Eugusta a sus amigos acompañados de una pesadilla monstruosa.

"apresúrate Kerg" dice Camicazi junto con Nadder mortifero.

"ya voy" responde Kerg junto con un trueno tambor.

"wow" ser sorprende Cole de como ellos montan a sus dragones.

Al recuperarse de la impresión continua su camino hacia la academia, sin mucho problema encuentra en centro de la arena o lo que fue una arena, hay lo espera Hipo junto a con sus colegas de los cuales reconoce a Eret, Astrid, Bocon y Valka, junto a ellos está un grupo de 15 niños juntos respectivo dragones siendo una gran variedad.

"buenos chicos, hoy tendremos un nuevo integrante en la academia" explica Hipo llamando a cole con una señal.

Este se acerca con mucha calma pero los dragones se muestra agresivo y otros temerosos, poniendo nervioso a Cole, hasta estar frente a los maestro y alumnos, claro sentir los breves gruñido de los dragones.

"mi nombre es Cole…espero que nos llevemos…bien" tartamudea Cole nervioso.

"Cole ¿porque trajiste tu arma a la clase?" espeta molesto Hipo.

"ah, recuerda que ayer tú y Bocon me pidieron como funciona mi ballesta pesada" responde Cole como un recordatorio.

"es cierto, Hipo mejor ponemos los blancos, cuanto antes mejor" expresa Bocon jovial y enérgico.

Este camina hasta una palanca cerca de la pared, al jalarla abre una gran portón de madera que muestra varios blancos de circulares de madera y acero de Gronckle, en cambio Cole observa con cuidado los blancos e pide que le den espacio suficiente para desplegar su ballesta, que de un fuerte desfunde se despliega el arma de manera casi automática dando un cañón de 2 metros de largo, seguido de una cámara de 1 metro y culata 0,5 metros de color marrón con metal negros oscuro como la noches sin poder reflejarse, sin más cole retira el seguro y prepara la carga libera un casquillo grueso de metal cilíndrico del tamaño de su mano, que cae al suelo, sin usar su mira telescópica, apunta al primer blanco de acero Gronckle.

.

SCRACK.

Son los sonido que apenan puede llegar a oír, seguido de la fuerte explosión que suelta el cañón del arma, logrando hacer un fuerte retroceso capaz de hacer retroceder un paso a Cole que se mantiene firme el arma, alrededor de él los dragones y personas se sorprende por el fuerte ruido del arma como también pueden ver el gran proyectil que suelta dicha arma que en menos de un 2 segundo da en el blanco impactando en el blanco hasta impactar contra la pared de piedra de la academia.

"…." Un silencio sepulcro surge.

"GRAWGRAWGRAW" rugen enloquecido los dragones por lo sucedido y se lanza contra Cole.

Este por reflejo rueda hacia adelante evitando el ataque de un Nadder, sin mas los jinetes actúan rápidamente para calmar la situación pero aun no logran al comienzo hasta que el furia ruge con fuerza calmando un poco la situación, aun así este se lanza contra Cole en una embestida que la recibe de lleno. Mandadlo a rodar contra el suelo de piedra, de inmediato Hipo detiene a su amigo que intenta volver a atacar.

"no, tranquilo, chimuelo, ya lo derrotaste" dice Hipo tomando la cabeza de su amigo para que tenga la vista en él, en vez del cazador.

"nada mal, aunque un Yian Kut, golpea más fuerte" dice Cole al pararse como si nada.

"si este dragón, ¿quiere pelea?, ¡la tendrá!" expresa Cole serio dejando en el suelo su ballesta y tronarse los nudillos de metal.

Sin mas corre hasta el dragón del cual nota esto, para zafarse el agarre de su amigo y lanzarse a defender a su amigo, al estar poco pasos este responde con un coletazo del cual Cole intercepta y sujeta en un agarre y lanzarlo lejos de Hipo con gran fuerza. Una vez distanciado Cole corre hacia el par iniciar un combate cuerpo garra, los vikingo no lo podría creer lo que ven un simple muchacho enfrentado solo con las manos aún más que iguale la velocidad de los ataque del furia nocturna. Al solo llevar 4 minutos de combate Hipo junto con otros pueden separar ambos combatiente.

"ya basta los dos" expresa Valka y Hipo a cada persona

"el empezó/gra" dice ambos que se miran un momento

"eso no importa esto surgió por accidente y no una provocación" explica Hipo al cazador.

"bien, no debí emocionarme" dice cole

"entonces yo me llevare esto, lo tendré en el taller" dice Bocon al levantar la ballesta junto con su dragón se va.

Después de arreglar la arena una vez más, todos miraban al cazador de una manera diferente, Astrid y Valka molesta, Hipo y Patapez curiosa, Patán serio, Brutacio indiferente y Brutilda curiosa, Eret desconfiado y el resto de los estudiante asombrados. Aunque una incógnita surge en la mente del cazador, ¿Cuál dragón tendrá que entrenar?

(Aunque en este lugar hay muchas clase de dragones, no me gustaría tener a ese de 2 cabeza o esa gran bola pesada, aunque en el que me monte era veloz a la vez fue algo incomodo por tanta espina, creo que ese cara de búho o el que me ataco no le agrado casi) piensa Cole analítico.

"primero clase ya conocieron algo de nuestro nuevo intégrate" expresa Patapez

"quizás ¿debamos revisar a Cole sino está herido?" dice preocupada Brutilda.

(Que extraño) piensa sus colegas por la actitud de la maestra.

"estoy bien, eh recibido peores golpes, además el mayor daño lo recibió mi armadura" responde Cole despreocupado.

"sera mejor que empecemos, por ahora te mostraremos a los dragones sígueme" expresa Hipo caminado hacia uno de los pasillo de la academia.

Al pasar varia pasillo e incluso una escalera que se dirige a la parte inferior de la isla y cruzando una gran puerta llegan a unos establo de dragones de la cual están todas la clases de dragones conocidos por los vikingos. Impresionando aún más al cazador por la gran diversidad que existe, siempre pensó que habrí clases pero se equivoca al ver 20 o incluso más.

"increíble, en serio, no tengo palabras" expresa Cole anonadado.

"ja, pensé que esto te acobardaría CAZADOR" espeta Eret con burla.

"te equivocas, yo no cazo por placer o beneficio, sino para entender la naturaleza y protegerla" expresa Cole aspirando los aromas del ambiente con una paz.

"¿a que te refieres?" pregunta Valka extrañada.

"sería difícil de explicar, pero eso depende de tipo de cazador, por ahora más me interesa, ¿a quién debo criar?" evade Cole la pregunta.

Después de caminar por los 5 establos más comunes en crianza de dragones siendo terrible terror, Cremallerus, Nadder, Gronckle y pesadilla monstruosa, ninguno llama la atención del cazador, en un momento en que se detiene el grupo en una explicación sobre un dragón, Cole se separa para explorar el resto de los establos el solo pasando primero por un Caldero, seguido de un Skryll, Trueno tambor, Rompe hueso y una vacía llamando la atención del cazador del porque esa esta vacía, sin mas se adentra.

 **De regreso al grupo.**

"maestro Hipo, ¿Dónde esta Cole?" pregunta Camicazi al terminar la explicación de su maestro

"no, esta con nosotros" responde Hipo mirando a su alrededor.

"pensé que estaba detrás de mi" expresa Kerg voltearse y no verlo.

"seguro, se perdió debemos hallarlo antes que cause un problema" expresa Patapez angustiado.

"si mejor divídanse Valka y Astrid vayan a los corrales de cuidado especial, estudiante revisen los corrales inferiores, Patán y Brutacio vaya a los corrales medio, Patapez y Brutilda regrese por el camino, yo con Eret iremos a los corrales superiores, si lo encuentra tráigalo a este punto" ordeno Hipo firme y serio.

 **De regreso con Cole.**

Este observa con cuidado el establo notando que hay agua y comida algo masticada pero aun así no se observa al dragón, hasta que pisa algo en el suelo que lo levanta y observa siendo una escama multicolor fina que al reflejar la poca luz de las antorcha cambia los tonos de color.

"que hermoso" susurra Cole admirando la escama.

TUSHK TUSHK.

"ya entiendo" expresa en voz alta Cole sin mirra una dirección.

"sé que estas hay, está oculto pero te percibo sé que me escuchas y observas" expresa Cole de igual manera.

"tienes miedo, podrás ocultarte a mi vista pero mis otros sentidos me dicen donde estas" expresa Cole al mirar el techo del establos.

TUSHK TUSHK.

"no vengo acerté daño, tranquilo" dice Cole al sentarse en el suelo.

El establo se llenó de un silencio, solo se podría escuchar 2 respiraciones, una agitada otra en calma, que poco a poco tranquiliza a la agitada, para después seguir los pasos del dragón que se acerca a Cole sin mostrar agresión este aun sentado, sin mucha brusquedad levanta su mano a lo ciego llega a tocar al dragón que revela su colores frente al siendo un Alacambiante de escamas Blancas con franjas verdes que recorren todo su cuerpo, y en punta de sus cuernos son rojas, este comienza acariciar la frente del dragón con suavidad e dulzura, hasta que este se recuesta en el regazo del cazador.

"Al parecer encontraste a tu dragón" expresa Hipo sorprendido por la escena que vio.

"¿desde cuándo estuviste hay?" pregunta cole sin dejar de acariciar al dragón.

" _sé que estas hay_ , casi todo y ¿cómo lo llamaras?" responde y pregunta Hipo.

"su nombre es Reflejo" contesta Cole con una sonrisa alegre.

Diferencia de opiniones.

Al salir del establo junto a con su dragón Cole, Hipo regresan a reunir con el grupo de estudiantes, algunos reconocieron de inmediato al dragón que o acompañaba, sin mucho por lo cual comentar dejaron sus pensamiento para ellos y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento.

(Es poco común, ver al Alacambiante salir de su habita) piensa Patapez observando lo cercano que el dragón está con el cazador

Una vez en el campo los maestro indica buscar las sillas para montar, en cambia hipo le pide el favor a Patán de traer una silla para el Alacambiante, cuando este se acerca para colocársela Reflejo se vuelve invisible para evitar ser ensillado haciendo caer a Patán.

"jaja, para ser maestro, no me esperaba eso, jaja" comenta Cole aguantando las ganas de reír.

"hipo no me avisaste que esta era la mañosa" exclama molesto Patán.

"¿mañosa?" susurra Cole con duda.

"lo que sucede es que esta dragona, no le gusta usar silla y solo se deja montar por Hipo o Valka" explica Camicazi susurrando.

"cierto, mejor déjaselo a Cole y así aprenderá a cómo realizar un lazo con tu dragón" dice Hipo pensante en una solución.

"¿bien?" responde Cole acercándose a Patán y tomar la silla.

Sin mucho que hacer Cole comenzó a observar su alrededor para ubicar a Reflejo al dar poco paso encuentra la locación de su dragón, este con una mueca de triunfo camina hacia el con calma en su mano izquierda cuelga el asiento y con la derecha comienza estirar para volver a tocar al dragón, que este se acerca retirando su camuflaje.

"wow, eso no ha sucedido antes" expresa Brutacio sorprendido.

"cierto, no es normal ver ese tipo de confianza" expresa Valka al ver esa extraña reacción.

"ven Reflejo, nada malo ocurrirá" expresa Cole con amabilidad e serenidad.

Reflejo escucha las palabras sinceras de Cole y se acerca sin recelo o temor hasta llegar a la mano de Cole en incluso le permite colocarle la silla sin replique. Dejando sorprendido a los maestros de dragones e inclusos a los estudiantes.

"como ven Cole tiene un gran vínculo con su dragón y solo el demuestra una gran confianza a su compañero" explica Hipo.

"bueno, entonces yo le demostrare como volar un dragón" expresa Brutilda con entusiasmo acercándose a Cole.

Sin dar tiempo a respuesta Brutilda sube a reflejo a la vez que toma cole de brazo para salir volando de la academia, dejando perplejo a todos los presente por su actitud.

En los cielos de Berk.

Se nota la silueta del Alacambiante surcando el cielo con fiereza y veloz pero en la punta de su espalda escamosa Cole se sujeta como puede para no caer de la gran altura.

"BAJALE LA VELOCIDAD" GRITA Cole con desespero

"QUE DICES" RESPONDE RESPONDE Brutilda confusa

"BAJALE LA VELOCIDAD" VUELVE A GRITAR Cole

"QUE LE AUMENTE, DALO POR HECHO" RESPONDE Brutilda al realizar una caída en picada.

(no aguantare mucho aso, debo detenerla) piensa Cole preocupado.

Con todo su fuerza Cole comienza a escalar la espalda de Reflejo hasta llegar al marco de la silla, con esfuerzo se acerca hacia Brutilda para abrazarla de sorpresa y tomar las riendas de su dragón para tratar de tomar el control de vuelo, pero aun eso desconcertó a Reflejo del cual comienza a luchar en el aire sacudiéndose e agitándose por varios segundo.

"hey, calma chica" indica Brutilda acariciando a Reflejo debajo de la mandíbula.

Ese simple gesto logra tranquilizar al dragón del cual Cole se sorprende por el cambio de actitud a su vez aprovecha para conducir al dragón hacia una corriente de aire para planear con calma.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" pregunta Cole intrigado.

"es un punto de presión de dragón del cual relaja al dragón" explica Brutilda con orgullo.

"que lista eres, por eso debe ser una gran maestra" dice Cole en un cumplido.

"ah, gracias, jeje" responde Brutilda algo sonrojada.

"Por cierto, me podrías soltar" pide Brutilda al sentir el fuerte brazo derecho rodear debajo de su busto.

"disculpa, no era mi inten-ción" dice Cole algo nervioso retirando su brazo.

"mejor es volver a la academia" dice Brutilda.

"espera, creo que Reflejo y yo nos gustaría ver este paisaje un poco mas" pide Cole observando el mar de bosque que rodea Berk.

"thusksss" gruñe suave reflejo.

"bien pero solo 5 minutos" acede Brutilda regañadientes.

"gracias" responde Cole con una sonrisa.

Aunque fue corto eso simple 5 minutos bastaron para Cole y poder disfrutar el aire contra su rostro a su vez la naturaleza del cielo, trayéndole recuerdo de sus antiguos viaje de casería, después de todo él era considerado un cazador de 9 estrella siendo joven era algo inusual en la organización de MH, a su vez olvidado los motivo de su estadía en Berk, al descender en la academia observa que Hipo, Astrid y Valka lo miran molesto, eso piensa el, pero en realidad las miradas van dirigida a su instructora.

"Brutilda, ¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta Valka seria.

"una sección de vuelo" responde con una sonrisa inocente.

"si, ¿Cómo no?" contradice Astrid con sarcasmo.

"profesores, tranquilo, aunque el viaje fue…" dice Cole.

"agitado" agrega Patapez

"loco" continua Patán

"riesgoso" siguen los estudiantes

"y no olvide peligroso" finaliza Brutacio.

"más bien diría divertido" aclara Cole sonriente.

"¡QUE!" exclaman todos mirando fijamente a Cole

"seguro, ¿que no te golpeaste la cabeza al volar?" pregunta Hipo mirando extraño al pelo verde.

"estoy bien, jefe, es más me gustaría volver a surcar los cielo junto a Reflejo" confirma Cole acariciando la cabeza del dragón.

 **Una semana después.**

Las clases en la academia de dragones se volvieron más agitadas al estar presente el cazador, en tan poco tiempo había logrado estar con cualquier dragón en los establos incluso, chimuelo ya no se peleaba a cada rato, en parte los maestros no podían creer la velocidad que aprendía cole cada libro que le daba al día siguiente, ya conocía y comprendía cada detalle del libro y su relación con Reflejo fue tan unida que incluso en 2 días después de conocerse ya estaban viviendo en el mismo techo, algo sorprendió mucho a Valka e Hipo, al terminar la clase ese día tendría una reunión con los maestro en la casa de cole a petición del cazador.

"Hipo ¿tienes alguna idea de porque pidió ir a su casa?" pregunta Patapez curioso.

"tengo una sospecha, de seguro quiere hablar sobre los Wyrens" responde Hipo serio

 **En el hogar de Cole.**

"gracias por ayudarme en estos chicos" expresa Cole con gratitud,

"de nada, aun nos seguirás contado de tus viajes" expresa el trio de estudiantes.

"claro, no hay problema" responde Cole alegre.

Ahora su hogar está más que listo, en este momento cuenta con un comedor, una sala con varios muebles tales como armarios, mesas de trabajo, el reciente establo de dragón en la parte derecha de la cabaña para su compañero Reflejo, además de que cuenta con una almacén en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Al resonar la puerta de su hogar Cole abre la puerta dejan entrar a los maestros de dragones, a su vez pide a sus compañero dejarlo a solas. Unas ves todas se pusieron cómodas en la sala.

"gracias por venir, lo reuní aquí para notificarles algo de gran importancia" informa Cole serio sentado con piernas cruzadas.

"¿Qué sucede cazador?" pregunta Eret sequedad.

"Johann me informo hoy en la mañana, mediante un mensaje enviado por su halcón mascota, la ubicación de uno de mis blancos de caza" responde Cole mirando fijo un mensaje sacado de su bolsillo delantero.

"¿Cuál es el dragón y que isla esta?" pregunta Astrid de inmediato.

"según Johann, la isla de los marginado y el wyrn que describe es un diablo"

"¿diablo?" dicen confuso los maestros excepto Patapez e Hipo.

"no leyeron, el libro que le entregue" expresa Cole molesto.

"si lo leímos, pero lo acaparan Patapez e Hipo para ellos solos" se excusa Brutilda apartando la mirada.

*suspiro* "bien, le explicare breve, un Diablo es un Wyrm de gran peligro, por ser territorial de alto extremo, es omnívoro pero su dieta principal cuenta en comer la tierra o carne, al comer los nutrientes de la tierra deja infértil los cultivos, a su vez es capaz de volar y excavar atacando bajo tierra, cuanta principalmente por 2 cuerno principales en la cabeza y su cola es una maza, sus habitas frecuenté son el desierto, terrenos poco poblados, no cuenta con la capacitado de lanzar bola de fuego u otro elemente, aun así es capaz de lanzar un gran rugido capaz de ensordecer a su alrededor, su escamas son muy duras y duerme si es necesario para recuperarse con mayor velocidad sus heridas" explica Cole sacando de su baúl una imagen referente al Wyrm.

"ahora, entiendo, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a ir a la isla de los marginado?" responde Astrid.

"exacto, solo sería llevarme, además creo que Reflejo necesita quedarse esto puede ser muy peligroso para ella" dice Cole haciendo aparecer su Alacambiante que se apoya en su hombro.

"no, podemos dejarte solo contra el diablo" responde Hipo.

"cierto somos vikingo si hay lucha, lucharemos juntos" respalda Patán firme.

"además, recuerda que vamos a capturar a ese diablo y no matarlo" agrega Valka.

"cierto, los maestros deben ayudar a sus alumnos" incluye Brutilda junto a su hermano.

Cole observa la determinación pero sabe cuan riesgo es luchar e incluso atrapar a un diablo, sin más se separa de su dragón para ir donde a la pared donde cuelgan sus arma predilecta.

"BASTA" grita Cole a los maestros al golpear el pilar de madera con el pomo de su espada.

"entiende, ¿Qué esta lucha no será igual a un dragón? Existe el riesgo de que salga herido, deba tomar una decisión entre su vida o la vida del wyrm" exclama Cole mostrando una preocupación hacia ellos

"nosotros, no nos echaremos para atrás" dice firme todos los maestros.

"bien, mierda, partiremos en 2 días así que preparen sus cosas saldremos temprano en los dragones" accede Cole resignado.

 **Esa misma noche.**

El cielo nocturno muestra una gran luna acompañada de grande estrellas en el horizonte, a la vez la luz lunar refleja con regocijo la fuente de la plaza dando ilusión de aguas más cristaliza capaz reflejar una luna azul, en el borde de la fuente esta Cole meditando lo ocurrido esta tarde, siendo acompañado por su compañera bajo sus pies.

(Espero poder protegerlo a todos, no quiero que salga lastimado) piensa Cole mirando el reflejo de la luna.

 _ **espero sus comentario, opiniones y cualquier detalles avíseme.**_

 _ **estos son tres capítulos en uno , un error mio a no a saber utilizar la pagina al 100%**_


	2. el demonio del desierto

Una hermosa mañana surge en Berk acompañada de la brisa fría del mar, en el centro del poblado desde antes que saliera el sol una cabaña aún tiene su luz encendida acompañado de algunos leves ruidos de objetos movidos, dentro Cole se prepara su mochila con las herramienta principales para enfrentar al Diablo, por un momento mira cerca de la hoguera que utiliza para cocinar su desayuno, retira del fuego unos huevos cocinados en agua, a su vez le da un pescado humado a Reflejo.

A pocas horas se escuchan los aterrizajes de varios dragones dando la señal de dar comienzo a la cacería, al salir por la puerta portando la armadura de su llegada de Berk sin su casco, observa a los 5 maestros llegar con sus compañero alados siendo Hipo con Chimuelo, Astrid con Tormenta, Patapez con Gorgontua, Brutacio y Brutilda en Blas y Blesh, los maestro van equipados para la batalla portando escudos, espada, hacha y algunas dagas Cole mira intrigado al grupo. "espero que estén listo, nos vamos" expresa Cole serio con un morral en la parte baja de la espalda.

 **Puerto de la isla de los marginados**

Después de un largo viaje los jinetes aterrizan en el puerto del cual encuentran a Johann con el líder de los marginados en espera del cazador.

"señor Cole al fin llega" expresa Johann contento. "Johann ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me diga señor?" responde Cole al bajar de Reflejo. "Hipo ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?" expresa el líder de los marginados tranquilidad. "no mucho en realidad, Daevan ¿Cómo está todo?" responde Hipo con un saludo de mano firme. "no muy bien. Ese dragón nos está causando muchos problemas" dice Daevan con pesar.

"permite presentarme jefe de los renegado mi nombre es Cole, soy un cazador y yo me hare cargo de su problema de Wyrm" interviene Cole confiado.

"¿no eres muy joven para ser un cazador?" dice Daevan intrigado. "sígame vamos al pueblo en mi cabaña le diré ¿dónde puede ser que este?" dice Johann caminando hacia la ciudad.

En 15 minutos llegan a una cabaña de 1 piso de techo bajo con un porche en el frente en el cual esta una mesón largo se muestra un mapa abierto de la isla, tanto los maestro y los otros se sientan alrededor del mapa y comienza discutir sobre los ataques sufrido por el Wyrm y su patrón de ataque.

"ya sé, dónde está el Diablo" exclama Cole confiado levantándose de su asiento e ir con Reflejo. "espera, ¿A dónde vas?" pregunta Brutilda sorprendida del repentino cambio de Cole.

"¡hacer mi trabajo!" finaliza Cole al despegar del suelo y partir.

"hay que seguirlo, ¡vamos!" ordena Hipo serio.

 **Prados norte de la isla**

Cole vuela entre bosque muerto usando la agilidad de Reflejo combinado con su habilidad de mimetismo evita dejar un rastro posible.

(Bien, fue buena idea entrenar las habilidades reflejo en los bosque de Berk) piensa Cole alegre por los resultados.

En pocos minutos se encuentran al pie de un risco rocoso de piedra seca y áspera frente una planicie sin muestra de árboles o alguna planta, Cole se baja de reflejo le indica que se quede en la orilla del bosque, el silencio reina en ese prado solo escucha el viento pasar junto los pasos de Cole al acercase al medio de la planicie saca de su morral una bomba sónica. Al arrojarla al aire hasta llegar 15 metros de distancia esta explota y emite un fuerte pito, acto seguido el suelo se sacude y hace aparición el Diablo cubierto de polvo y tierra gris enojado.

"GGGGGAAAARRRRKKKK" GRITA FURIOSOS EL DIABLO.

Cole recibe con una seria y férrea mirada poco a poco surge una sonrisa se abalanza contra su presa al estar a poco metros desfundar su gran espada para soltar tajo contra la gran cornamenta del diablo al impactar la espada rebota soltando chispa.

 **Mientras los maestros de dragones minutos antes.**

"¿Dónde demonio se habrá metido?" expresa hipo molesto mientras espera al resto en el cielo.

"¡hey! Hipo lo encontraste" dice Astrid al juntarse con Hipo.

"no perdí el rastro y tuviste suerte" contesta Hipo pero Astrid niega con la cabeza.

Poco después llegan el resto del equipo al igual que Astrid no había encontrado, hasta que escucharon el fuerte rugido de la bestia al norte, ya con una camino dispuesto ayudar, pero todo cambio al llegar observaron a la gran bestia era del tamaño de un Grito Mortal, y lo más impactante no era su tamaño sino el combate que daba Cole desde el cielo lo veían blandir su espada contra Diablo cada 2 tajos verticales rebotaba su gran espada aun así este se mantenía ferviente con su ataques, a su vez esquiva los ataque de cola que agita el diablo y bloquea la fuerte estampida, esto pensaba que sería aplastado pero se sorprendieron en ver como Cole bloque la estampida con su gran espada a su vez que retrocede metros atrás con una movimiento leves se filtra por debajo del Diablo para quedar detrás de él. Brutilda se recupera dela impresión decide ayudar junto con su hermano se lanza en empicada rosean al wyrm con su gas inflamable, Cole se da cuenta y retrocede por instinto justo a tiempo antes de que suelte la chispa, creando una gran explosión aun si Cole no baja la guardia al dispersarse la cortina de humo, no se encuentra el cuerpo del Diablo, solo algo de tierra levantada, preocupando a Cole pero confundiendo a los jinetes que se acerca donde Cole.

"¡quédese hay, no bajen!" exclama Cole levantando una mano para que se detenga.

El suelo debajo de cole tiembla un segunda siendo imposible reaccionar al ataque terrestre del Diablo que impacta en el torso de cole elevándolo por los aires y caer contra el suelo de roca, el Diablo al ver su presa en el suelo se prepara para una embestida pero es bombardeado por varias bolas de fuegos que interrumpe su carrera, dando tiempo que Cole se levante saque de su bolsa una granada de luz.

"DETENGA EL FUEGO Y ALÉJENSE AHORA" GRITA Cole al ver como el diablo prepara su rugido.

Los jinetes captaron la orden a regañadientes y se alejaron los suficientes para evitar el grito paralizante del diablo a tiempo seguido de la explosión de luz, la cual resistes Cole el cual se acerca hasta la pared del risco en espera de que termine el efecto de ceguera. El Diablos al recuperar su vista ruge con ira sin mas prorrogar se lanza a empalar a Cole, este atento mantiene su gran espada al frente en espera del momento justo de ser insertado una cola invisible enrosca la cintura de Cole para alejarlo y arrojarlo hacia arriba esquivando con facilidad el ataque, acto seguido el diablos se estrella contra el risco agrietando y trabando sus largo cuerno en la pared este intenta zafarse pero es atacado en el rostro por un disparo de ácido desde su flanco superior, derritiendo la roca y fundiendo algo los cuernos, en el aire esta Cole cual se prepara para realizar un ataque en empicada con su gran espada.

"AAHHRRRRRGGGGG" GRITA Cole con toda su fuerza en dirigirse de clavado contra el Diablo.

El impacto fue desbastador creando una gran nube de polvo seguido el Diablo aletea fuertemente su alas para retroceder mostrando como perdió ambos cuernos y hay frente a el cazador se mantiene firme en espera que toque el suelo, al tocar el suelo los jinetes detallan las diversas heridas sufridas escamas partidas, cola cuarteadas, ambos puntas de sus alas partidas, sin cuernos y varios rasguños en la cornamenta, el aliento entre cortados, mucho le parece horrendo el estado de la pobre bestia, los jinetes ya no se quedan al marguen y deciden terminar esta lucha.

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW" RUGE AL MÁXIMO EL DIABLO A SU VEZ SALTA IRACUNDA.

Deteniendo el avance de los jinetes, sin más tiempo se lanza contra Cole aún más rápido este responde con un bloque pero no llega a detener, ya que el diablo se detienen el último segundo para ejecutar un golpe de cola que recibe que lo arroja aun lado atendiéndolo sin más el diablo continua su ataques con una mordida y varios pisotones sin misericordia, hasta que es derribado por Reflejo derribando al diablo, Cole mal herido golpeado se vuelve a levantar saca de su mochila la última posición que carga y toma para aliviar sus dolores mientras que Reflejo lo protege. Al levantarse el Diablo, el cazador le pide a su compañero que se haga un lado, acto seguido Diablo ruge a su vez Reflejo cubre a su compañero para que no sea afectado, los jinetes no puede hacer mucho en esta lucha cada rugido desorienta o aturde a los dragones costando estar estable en el aire, Cole aprovecha ayuda de su compañero para salir al ataque debajo del ala, arrastrando su gran espada sabiendo que su rugido es prologado, prepara un tajo ascendente rompiendo las escamas de su pecho y rematar con un gran tajo transversal haciendo un gran corte fatal, bañado su espada de sangre al igual que su rostro.

"graa …wwaaww…dddw" gruñe como último soplo el Diablo para caer frió contra suelo inerte.

Los maestro no puede creer lo sucedido sin más baja a encarar furiosos al cazador que sale debajo del cuerpo del wyrm, sucio, golpeado, herido, sangrado en la ceja y cabeza, sosteniéndose con su gran espada como bastón que clava aun lado, extrañando a ver como saca detrás de su mochila otra espada más pequeña pero de un diseño extraño poco común de un filo distinto, ignorando al llamado de los jinete este comienza a clavar la espada en la piel de diablo extrañado una cuantas escamas, seguido de sacar un pedazo de caparazón y al final extrae el corazón perturbando a los maestros y dragones excepto Reflejo que espera un pedazo de carne que le lance Cole, al extraer el corazón corta un pedazo de carne para su compañero y se lo entrega para degustar resguarda su espada cual no muestra rastro de sangre en la hoja y almacenas los en la mochila las escamas, caparazón y corazón. Pero al voltearse se tiene 5 miradas más que molestas, odio, decepción y indignación.

"¿Por qué lo mataste?" pregunta Astrid apretando fuerte su arma resistiendo la tentación de asesinar al cazador.

"¿Cómo?" responde Cole pasándose con suavidad un dedo en la oreja.

"¿te pregunto porque lo mataste?" repregunta Patapez acercándolo para intimidarlo.

"ah esa era mi misión" dice Cole sin rodeo apartando a Patapez.

"¡espera hay acordamos que lo capturarías y sin no causaba problemas!" exclama Hipo deteniendo el avance de Cole.

"si pero si no te has dado cuenta, el diablo hizo mucho estrago en esta isla" expresa Cole mostrando el campo de batalla.

"amigo, ese dragón era asombroso y increíble pero aun así no merecía morir" dice Brutacio admirando el cadáver del Diablo.

"no entiende lo que ven aquí es solo un grano del verdadero daño que sufrió el ecosistema de esta isla." Revela Cole caminando hacia reflejo.

"graaw" gruñe chimuelo deteniendo su avance.

"¿explícate bien Cole sino te apresaremos y no te ayudaremos mas?" amenaza Hipo serio y imponente.

"hah pero primero me gustaría tratar mis heridas en la aldea" pide Cole adolorido.

"bien" acceden los jinetes insatisfechos.

En la aldea son recibidos con admiración y asombros del estado del joven cazador del cual le pide unos vendajes y un baño, la única que mira con decepción es Brutilda que no comprende el ¿Por qué de sus acciones?, aun así Daevan prepara un banquete por su ayuda contra la plaga y se sorprende aún más cuando que ese cazador allá logrado matar a la bestia. Sin importar cuanta golpes dieran nos podían atravesar su fuerte piel a su vez que cada grito soltaba aturdía hasta el más grande y fuerte de lo suyo y la forma en que no debajo rastro y atacar derribaba con facilidad sus mejores barricadas y torres. Ahora Daevan siente que debe una disculpa con el joven cazador pero no se atreve por su orgullo y como lo Berkianos no muestran el mismo humor que su salir del baño solo lleva sus pantalones y en el pecho cubierto de vendas y algunas gazas en la cabeza, Cole se siente en una parte más privada de la gran sala junto con los Berkianos y Daevan.

"ustedes quieren saber porque mate al diablo, si me pidieron capturar ¿verdad?" confirma Cole tranquilamente tomando un poco de su vaso.

"SI" responde Astrid tajante y molesta por la actitud de Cole.

"mientras me dirigía al nido del Diablo, note como hizo estragos en la ecología de la isla, si se quedaba un días más esta isla se convertiría in fértil por 5 años y eso perjudicaría a ellos" expresa Cole indiferente señalando hacia los marginados que festejan.

"¿Cómo puede causar tanto daño esa bestia?" pregunta Daevan absorto por la relevante información.

"su dieta son omnívoros incluso comen minerales precioso, desgatando la tierra, lo cual perjudica la siembra y también daña los bosque en busca de afiladores para su cuernos, es por eso y otra varias razones por la cual lo catalogamos como desastres naturales" responde Cole indiferente sin mucha importancia.

(DESASTRE NATURAL COMO ES POSIBLE) piensa Daevan por la locura que dice el cazador.

"¿Por qué después de muerto le quitaste sus escama, caparazón y corazón?" pregunta Hipo intrigado.

"necesito esos materiales para restaurar mi armadura" responde Cole sin titubeos.

"Hipo, ¿debo pedirte alojo un tiempo en Berk, mientras buscamos otra isla?" interviene Daevan suplicante.

"espera, Daevan no creo poder ayudarte mucho en eso" responde Hipo alterado por tan extraña solicitud.

"eso no será necesario" revela cole tranquilo al terminar su bebida. "¿Por qué Johann no creo que de todo su suministros al pueblo de gratis?" dice Astrid con ironía.

"solo hay que encontrar la mierda del Diablo, es muy buen fertilizante y además si dividen y entierran las partes del diablos en la isla será más prospera, abundante y en solo pocos meses la naturaleza de esta isla será verde nuevamente" dice Cole con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"entonces diablo es un desastres a la vez una bendición de la naturaleza" dice Brutilda en voz alta confusa.

"exacto, buenos chicos, es hora de regresar a Berk ¿necesito descansar y ya hable con Johann para que fuera a ver en las otras isla si han visto otro 4 wyrms" dice Cole al levantarse de su asiento y estirarse un poco para salir del salón.

(Será por eso que no quiso que fuéramos con el) piensa Hipo cansado pero aun molesto.

(Así que está cansado la próxima no te permitiré que me deje de lado) piensa Astrid seria.

(Eso no estaba en la guía que nos dio, yo descubriré que estas ocultando) piensa Patapez intrigado.

(No te dejare que vuelvas a matar a esos dragones te demostrare que si son capaces de domarlo) piensa Brutacio decido.

(Todo eso golpes y mordidas los sufriste, aun así lo hace por el bien de otro ¿y porque nos no dejas ayudarte?) Piensa Brutilda al notar las diversas cicatrices de sus hombros, brazos y moretones de su espalda.


	3. sorpresa marina

Una semana después de la derrota del Diablo en la academia de dragones los estudiantes siguen con sus clases pero un estudiante está castigo por los maestros por la forma de actuar de este. Al ser medio día culminan las clases saliendo como jabalíes salvajes en estampida los pequeños estudiantes subidos en sus compañeros alados, a poco después salen los maestros seguido de su jefe se dirigen a la casa de nuestro cazador, aun siendo saludado por los pobladores que transcurren por el sendero. Al llegar a la plaza encuentra a Cole echado en la fuente mirando el cielo azul totalmente relajado acompañado de su fiel Reflejo cual usa como almohada.

"veo que esta cómodo eh, cazador" dice Eret burla.

"si, un poco, aunque no he tenido algún mensaje de Johann" responde Cole indiferente.

"según Johann, me informo hace pocos días que la isla de los marginado ha vuelto estar en normalidad" comenta Hipo sereno.

"que bien..." dice Cole pero no termina de hablar.

HHHHHOOOOONNNNNKKKKK

Se escucha con fuerza en la plaza anunciando la llegada de un barco encallado llamando la atención de todos en la plaza sobretodo de Cole al no reconocer la señal.

"debemos ir al puerto Astrid y Patapez preparen algunas cabañas para los heridos y mientras el resto nos preparamos para llevarlo, ¡así que andado!" ordena Hipo serio para finalizar con su llamado de dragón.

En poco segundos los maestros se retiran de igual forma dejando a Cole con la duda de lo sucedido.

"¿vamos?" pregunta cole a su compañero el cual resopla sin interés.

"COLE, COLE" exclama los niños de la academia.

"¿Qué sucede Eugusta?" pregunta Cola al responder el llamado de los niños.

"exactamente no sabemos por eso vamos al puerto para saber que sucedió" responde Kerg con prisa.

"me puede decir mas tarde, ¿Qué sucedió en el puerto y si alguien me busca digan que fui al bosque?" dice Cole inclinado la oferta y a la vez pedir ese favor.

"claro, te diremos" responde Camicazi para jalar a Kerg para seguir su camino.

De igual forma Cole solo observa el irse de los niños hacia el puerto, por su parte se dirige a su hogar ingresa unos minutos para volver a salir con un pequeño saco vacío.

 **En los puertos de Berk.**

Los primeros en llegar son hipo y sus amigos que a descender son recibido por los maestros de la pesca y cuidado animal Abono y Cubetas de los cuales muestras una rostro de preocupación y asombros.

"Hipo ¿Qué bueno que está aquí?" expresa Abono con alivio.

" , smrufff" expresa Cubeta al estar cargando a la Gran Berta.

Todos los jinetes se sorprende por su apesto golpeado y mallugada, su antigua armadura de batalla la cual se retorcijaba de gloria por ser inquebrantable ahora se muestra frágil, con varias partes rotas y abultadas. Fueron pocos segundos los fueron ayudar a los demás tripulante pero otra sorpresa surge al ver el Drakkar sin mástil con varias fisura en la proa, popa y timón incluso las placas metálicas están abolladas y algunas desprendidas.

 **En la tarde en la cabaña médica.**

Camicazi entra abruptamente a la cabaña preocupada por su madre, ya que en este tiempo de paz, no había surgido problema solo piratas pero estos nunca se mentían con la gran Berta debido a su fuerte barco como tripulación. Aun así esa tarde la gran Berta ya se vendada y recostada.

"MADRE, ESTAS BIEN" EXCLAMA preocupación Camicazi al acercase a la cama y tomar con fuerza su gran mano.

"si, hija se necesitas mas que un dragón para derribarnos, ha Arg" responde Berta con una sonrisa maternal retraer el brazo izquierdo al moverlo con brusquedad al final.

"¿Cómo es posible eso?" cuestiona la hija en duda.

"hoy venía a visitarte, además de atender algunos negocios con hipo pero de repente nos asaltó un dragón marino color verde marino y con su cuerpo corto el mástil y ahí comenzó la lucha usamos nuestras ballesta y cañones pero era muy rápido se movía alrededor de nosotros, cada tanto nos atacaba con embestida por los lados y frente, pero nuestras flecha no le provocaba daño alguno, pensamos seria nuestro fin hasta que se mostró erguido disparo un gran chorro de agua cual fracturo el navío pero aprovechamos ese chorro para impulsar el barco sacrificando nuestro timón" relata Berta con pesar ya que varios de los suyo cayeron en el mar al no poder soportar la fuerte presión de agua.

"disculpen, pero lo que la ataco no fue un dragón" dice Cole totalmente sucio de barro e ingresar a la habitación junto con Hipo y Astrid.

"por Odín, ¿Quién eres tu para oponerte contra mi palabra, muchacho sucio?" responde Berta agresiva junto una mirada molesta.

"disculpe si la ofendí, mi nombre es Cole soy un cazador y por lo que acabo de escuchar su atacante fue plesioth wyverm, lo peor de todo es que se enfrentó al más agresivo de todos Plesioth verde" dice Cole serio.

"Cole a ¿Qué te refieres que eres un cazador?" pregunta Camicazi incrédula.

"eso soy Camicazi, mañana saldremos a capturar el plesioth, me retiro a descansar" concluye Cole retirándose de la habitación.

(Pensé que eras una buena persona) piensa Camicazi confusa por la acción de Cole.

"hija ¿conoces a ese muchacho?" pregunta Berta al notar la mirada de tristeza.

"creí conocerlo madre, creí" responde la hija cabeza abajo.

"tranquila Cami, Cole tarde o temprano tendría que irse después de todo él tiene su misión" consuela Astrid.

(¿Misión?) Piensa Camicazi curiosa.

"bueno ha sido un día de mucho revuelco, así que será mejor que nos vayamos y descansar" interviene hipo apresurado.

De manera rápida hipo saca a Astrid de la habitación dejando nuevamente a solas a madre e hijas, aunque ella tenia razón ya había caído la noche. En el camino hacia la casa de la pareja ninguno hablaba al estar en un silencio incomodo y molesto.

"vale lo siento Astrid, se que te molesta no poder ayudar a tu estudiante favorita y no dejarte que te quedaras con ellas pero hay que detener a Cole mañana, esta vez debemos evitar una muerte innecesaria" dice Hipo con firmeza.

"acepto tu disculpa y tiene razón en eso pero recuerda preocuparte por tus amigos, trata de no olvidarlo" dice Astrid tomar su mano.

"es cierto, le pediré a mi madre que ayude a los Bog-Burglars, mientras Bocon prepare el Drakkar para que los lleve a su isla 3 días después será bueno que Berta pase tiempo con su hija, no te parece mi doncella" dice hipo con una sonrisa suave.

"así me gusta mi vikingo" responde Astrid junto con un beso.


	4. La batalla marina

Un nuevo día surge en Berk siendo totalmente nublado en espera de una nevada repentina, para el poblado es nada nuevo, pero para el reciente residente solo anuncia problemas futuros.

"caramba, la tendremos complicada pequeña" comenta Cole observando el cielo mientras acaricia a su compañera.

"grwwr" contesta reflejo fijando su atención a una niña que aterriza frente al cazador.

"¿cami?" cuestiona Cole con un susurro.

"me llevaras contigo" Ordena Camicazi firme.

"jajaja, NO, ni en un millón de años te llevare" rie Cole al inicio para finalizar serio.

"mi honor como Burglars quedo machado por esa creatura y no me quedare de brazo hasta que sea capturado" responde Camicazi con fiereza.

"lastima, igual forma no te llevare" responde Cole sin interés ingresando a su cabaña.

(aghr, ya veras mi valía en el campo) piensa Camicazi severa para darse vuelta en busca de su dragón.

En la academia de dragones.

Los maestros preparan a su dragones para detener los pasos del cazador sabiendo que dentro poco el clima invernal azotaras los mares y cielos del archipiélago.

"chicos, están listo" dice Hipo serio observando a sus compañeros.

"si y esta vez nos dejaremos que salga con la suya" dice Patán molesto aun por la vez pasada.

"ya tenemos las redes de captura empacadas y lista para usar" informa Patapez amarrando las redes en el dragón de 2 cabezas de Brutacio y Brutilda.

"además, ya estas equipados si debemos luchar contra el, asi que andado" finaliza Astrid portando en su espalda el hacha de combate de su familia y un escudo, para subir en su montura.

Al terminar la conversación expendieron vuelo hacia donde fue el ataque de los Bog-Burglar, sin tener conocimiento que un Nadder los sigue.

 **En la zona de ataque.**

Un destello blanco con macha verde y roja vuela a ras al mar dejando una estela de agua, seguido dejando a su paso ranas que a pocos metros desaparecen a pocos segundo en el mar.

"parece que ya lo pescamos compañeras" anuncia Cole al mirar atrás y verificar la poca carnada que le queda.

(aun que fue difícil que me dijera, ¿Dónde fue atacada?) Piensa Cole sin muestra de preocupación.

De repente una aleta sobresale del mar comienza a perseguir a Cole, este no se da cuenta hasta que sobresale completamente mostrando un ser gran pez monstruoso de cabeza fina y redondeada asemejase de un tiburón de escama verde con la mandíbula abierta mostrando 2 hileras de diente superior y inferior puntiagudos blancos y lengua corta seguido de un graznido fino, sus ojo oscuros con pequeñas iris blancas, su piel escamosa verde junto franjas morado suaves en los laterales de los torso están 2 aletas largas y gruesa, su inferior 2 piernas gruesa y larga de patas palmeadas de color verdusco claro, finalizando su cuerpo cola larga y altas siendo una cola de pez, su tamaño se asemeja fácilmente a un Drakkar y con facilidad se impone su gran aleta dorsal siendo una cuchilla verde que corta con facilidad el agua y viento sin mayor resistencia. Al volver a caer en el mar Cole se percata de su presa y de inmediato gira a este hacia una isla cerca, mientras que poco a poco la tormenta se acerca a dicha isla.

 **Isla desértica zona de la costa.**

Una vez estando en la playa Cole salta de Reflejo para caer rodante con vista fija al mar donde observa como Plesioht se acerca seguido comienza a nevar, a lo poco reflejo desciende a su lado listo para proteger a su compañero aun aire frio afecta a ambos, debido Cole se acerca a la bolsa de carnada para sacar 2 brebaje al rojo cual toma una y la otra se da a tomar a Reflejo.

"sé que te sabrá muy picante a comienzo pero luego le tomas el gusto"

"aghr, agrh" gruñe con disgusto reflejo sacudiendo la cabeza y escupir acido al suelo.

SPLASH

Sobresale plesioth del mar hasta que dar parado sobre su pierna para después dispara un chorro de agua de alta presión cuales tanto Cole y su dragón al separarse de su trayectoria para poder esquivar el tiro y en es tiempo se vuelve a hundir en el mar para comenzar a merodear cerca a la playa.

"Reflejo mantente oculto y alejado, voy usar algo que te molestara" ordena Cole sacado de su bolsa un esfera de cristal con 4 parte metálica sobre saliente entre conectada y en el centro plata recubierto como cascabel.

En un momento se detiene para preparar otra descarga pero esta ves horizontal cual Cole se tira pecho a tierra para esquivar en cambio reflejo despega vuelo.

FUSHH, PLANK, PLANK.

Varias espinas golpea la espalda cuales simple no logra penetrar la fuerte escamas del Plesioth, aun así este acto solo logra molestar a la bestia marina cual de rápido giro se voltea para ver a su atacante siendo Nadder montado por Camicazi equipada con su casco vikingo, una camisa de anillo junta chaleco de piel con una cinta de cuchillo trasversal que cierra el chaleco junto una falda de batalla cual porta una espada corta para su talla y botas de nieve de color negro y su rostros tiene pintado en negros tres espina de Nadder que pasa entre su ojos y nariz.

"GIIKKNN" ruge Plesioth para un refugiarse en el mar.

"MALDICION CAMI ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?" GRITA Cole molesto.

"OBVIO ¿QUE VINE A LUCHAR?" RESPONDE Camicazi observando el mar.

(¿Ahora que falta?) Cuestiona Cola para sí mismo.

De un salto el gran Wyrm muerde una de las piernas del Nader y de una sacudida arrojan contra la playa al pobre dragon, que se enfoca en proteger a Cami del fuerte impacto y como consecuencia se rompe una de sus alas, tanto Cole como reflejo se acercaban a socorrer a la joven.

"ahgr… no. Snif, discúlpame snif, Dreff" exclama Camicazi adolorida y punto de quiebre al ver a su compañero herido.

(Maldición, esto es grave su ala izquierda tiene un esguince, aparte tiene una gran mordedura poco profunda en sus piernas, con ese daño no podrá ni volar o caminar hasta que la curen) piensa Cola a comprobarlos daños con velocidad.

(aparte Camicazi apenas esta aturdida y alguno leves moretones aun así con ese equipo no podrá resistir un ataque del Plesioth) analiza Cole rápidamente a Camicazi ayudando a levantarse.

SPLASH, FUSHS.

Salta del mar el plesioth para caer en picada contra sus agresores, tanto Cole como reflejo se preparan para el impacto sabiendo que si se atreve a moverse el golpe lo recibiría Cami, al estar a poco metros de caer una explosión surge en el cuello del Plesioth cambiando su trayectoria, a su vez el clima empeora atrayendo con fuertes los vientos, la nieve y algunos trueno surgen por el alrededores, aun asi Cole se alegra a ver a los Jinetes.

"¡QUE BUEN MOMENTO PARA LLEGAR!" GRITA Cole alegre.

"…" no recibe respuesta.

Inmediato Astrid aterriza a lado de Reflejo y esta baja FURICA atemorizando a las dragones dándole paso sin temor toma de la pechera a Cole soltar una mirada asesina contra su persona.

"¡que diablo te pasa! ¿Por qué ella está aquí?" exclama Astrid rabia.

"eehh, en mi defensa, yo no la traje" dice Cole temeroso.

"AAARRGGGHHH" RUGE Plesioth sacado vapor de la boca.

"CUIDADO, ASTRID" grita Brutilda a ver como el Plesioht se prepara para dispara su chorro de agua.

Antes esto Cole aparta Astrid del camino y se pone frente al disparo que recibe de lleno en pecho que fácilmente lo manda a volar y caer pesadamente contra el suelo. Los jinetes comenzaron su contraataque para atraer la atención de la bestia. Cual logran por varios minutos tiempo suficiente para que Cole se recupere del golpe, logre sacar Cami y su dragón del campo de batalla.

Cole se apoya en su dragona para levantarse mira a su alrededor y notar los leves golpes que ha sufrido la bestia marina, debido a que las bolas de fuego apenas logran hacerle efectos debido al clima y más a delante él esta su granada sónica en la arena congelada, con una mirada le indica a Reflejo que se oculte mientras se prepara a correr contra la bestia.

"Cuidado" previene Cole a notar la furia del Plesioth a disparar constantemente sus chorros en hasta Patán y los gemelos.

"eso estuvo cerca" exclama los gemelos apenas esquivando el tiro.

Sin darle oportunidad el Plesioth de un salto se lanza al mar y comenzar a merodear, acto seguido cole toma su granada sónica corre hacia la orilla del mar para lanzar para evitar la huida de su presa. Olvidando que Hipo y Patapez están cerca de el.

PPPPPPPPIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

Al estallar la granada todos los dragones son afectados perdiendo el equilibrio y haciéndolo aterrizar, en cambio el Plesioth se retuerce de dolor para salir del mar de un salto adolorido a pocos se recupera mira el causante lleno de ira sale del mar de un salto para caer contra el cazador que este esquiva velozmente. Sin mas Cole voltea corre contra su presa y desenfunda su espada una vez que el Plesioth se levanta en su piernas, a estar a poco paso el plesioth prepara una tacleada en respuesta cole la bloquea con su gran espada para ser levantado resistir el retroceso, en poco contraataca con varios tajos laterales y que a poco corta algunas escamas aun este responde a su ataque con golpes de cola, mordida siendo un combate crudo de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras los Jinetes apenas pueden calmar a sus compañeros, cada tanto el clima empeora dificultando la visibilidad en el campo de batalla y el viento azota sin piedad calando de frio a los Jinetes, en eso llega Astrid para indicarle que deben cubrirse de la tormenta, sin más que hacer se adentra de la isla hasta una cueva, donde esta Camicazi cerca de la fogata supervisando las lesiones de su dragón.

"cami ¿Cómo te siente?" pregunta Hipo preocupado mientras los dragones y maestros se acomodan en la caverna.

"estaré bien, apenas son unos leves golpes, la peor parte se la llevo Dreff" responde Cami cabeza abajo y dolida.

"tranquila, veras que Dreff se recuperara, ahora debemos esperar que pase para poder ayudar Cole" consuela Hipo.

En la costa.

En la orilla del mar se congela aparte tanto Cole y Plesioth siguen en su lucha ambos muerto cansancio y el fuerte frió ha creado una armadura de hielo por encimas de las escama de Plesioth que le resta velocidad pero gana fuerza y dureza en cambio Cole ha perdido su casco de su cabeza una raja de sangre cubre en medio de su rostro, su respiración esta igual de entrecortada, aun sin perder su voluntad de lucha se vuelve a lanzar a la ofensiva, respuesta Plesioth prepara su disparo, cole si cambiar su camino sigue hasta que en el ultimo segundo logras esquivar el tiro para a la vez que arremete con un tajo horizontal que lucha contra la presión de agua hasta que impacta en la boca provocando un explosión de agua haciendo retroceder a la gran bestia marina que tiene la boca sellada por hielo en parte con también es afectado a tener las manos sellada en hielo la empuñadura de su espada, aun dolido sigue atacando entre las piernas y pecho.

(ah, cada vez es más difícil seguir, debo derribar esa armadura hielo) piensa Cole continuando su feroces ataque mientras se mantiene por debajo del Plesioth.

Un golpe de cola lo saca de su pensamiento mandándolo a rodar varios metros hasta que choca con algo blanco, que salta sobre él, caer encima siendo reflejo que usa para destrozar la armadura gracias a su tamaño toma la ventaja del combate a su vez que dispara su ácido hirviente que fractura con mayor facilidad hielo que lo rodea, una vez recuperado Cole se une al ataque con varios combo en conjunto rompe cada pieza su armadura seguido de escama hasta perder su gran aleta dorsal, aun el clima va perdiendo fuerza a Cole se mantiene firme junto a su compañera en no dejar ir al Plesioth.

Cole se lanza un apuñala miento en la pierna tirándolo al Plesioth seguido recibe una mordedura por parte de Reflejo sin compasión acaba con su vida dando fin a la batalla.

"ah…haa, buen trabajo compañera" dice Cole acariciando la cabeza de reflejo para comenzar a extraer alguna pieza.

"mucha gracias y buen combate" finaliza Cole al extraer una espina de las alas, varias escamas y colmillos.

"arggg" queja reflejo al probar la carne del Plesioth.

"hahaha, sabría que no te gustaría, vamos a buscar el resto de los chicos" finaliza Cole para tomar su casco casi congelado he adentrarse en la isla a su vez el clima vuelve hacer salvaje y fuerte.


	5. Mi pasado

buenas noches aqui le traigo un nuevo capitulo y de casualidad saben: ¿que le sucedio a fanfic. es?

gracias por responder a mi duda, sin mas disfruten del cap.

* * *

La tormenta ha adquirido fuerza convirtiendo una isla deshabitada en una jungla glacial, con fuertes vientos que sacuden las ramas de los árboles en una fuerte sinfonía caótica, aun así dos seres camina por los páramos helados sin muestra debilidad contra la naturaleza, después de un breve recorrido llegan aun risco cubierto de nieve.

SNIF, SNI, SNIIIFFF.

"graww, rururur" gruñe suave Reflejo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y caminar hacia una dirección.

"es por ahí, bueno, tu guías compañera" dice Cole sacudirse la nieve acumulada en su cabello verdusco y seguir a su dragona.

Después de un corto trayecto encuentra una muralla de nieve cerca de una montaña en la cual Reflejo se detiene, un momento para disparar acido caliente comienza a derretirse la pared.

(Interesante parece que la bebida caliente también le afecto su acido) pienso Cole con interés.

Al desbloquear la pared un corriente de aire atraviesa la cueva seguido de la pareja, al seguir el rastro de humo fácilmente encuentra la reunión de los jinetes, que voltea al ver de nuevo al cazador.

"hey, chicos, ¿Cómo esta Cami y su dragón?" saluda Cole casual.

"aahrrr" gruñe de dolor Cole al ser fuertemente abrazado por Brutilda.

"Brutilda, ¡suéltalo que lo lástima!" aqueja Hipo separándolo.

"gur, gur, gur" se burla Reflejo.

"oh disculpa, ¿Dónde está herido?" pregunta Brutilda preocupada en cambio su hermano hace seña de vomito.

"estaré bien en algunos días de descanso pero ahora la prioridad es Camicazi y si dragón" dice Cole avanzado hasta la fogata y sentarse.

"¿Cómo se encuentran?" vuelve a preguntar preocupado Cole.

"solo recibió algunos moretones y en cambio Dreff corre peligro sino lo llevamos a que mi madre" contesta Hipo serio.

"mierda, debo tener algo en mi morral, ¿que lo ayude a curarse?" comenta Cole revisando su morral trasero.

Cole al sacar del morral trasero varios brebajes verdes, rojo, blanco y amarrillo y finalmente una larga botella roja, los jinetes observan curioso la gran variedad de brebaje que trae consigo en ese pequeño morral.

"solo tengo una de esta pero debe ayudar a la curar sus heridas, claro si, ¿me permiten tratarlo?" informa Cole mostrando la Ancient Pocion.

"umh, no creo, ¿Qué sea buena idea?, no sabremos los efecto que podría hacer en Dreff" cuestiona Patapez.

"le aseguro que esta medicina, ayudara con su herida" asegura cole con determinación

"miren, se que han visto mi peor lado pero todo lo que hago tiene su razón" dice Cole sentándose cerca de la fogata.

"eso lo tiene seguro, cazador" confronta Patán

"ja, curiosa palabra, ¿Cómo estaremos aquí un buen tiempo hasta que descampe, no se le gusta escuchar una historia?" suelta sin más cole fijando la vista en el fuego.

"claro, a mi si" dice Cami acercándose a la fogata.

Aunque los jinetes no dan su respuesta de igual forma se acercan al fuego.

 ** _Relato de Cole_**

 _Hace mucho tiempo en una tierra muy lejana había una gran ciudad pacifica vivía del comercio y la naturaleza, las personas eran alegres, felices, amables y pacíficos, la gran ciudad progresa sin dificultad pero un día la calamidad llego surcando los cielos en pleno día un gran sombra cubrió la ciudad seguido de gran rugido que silencio la paz y la convirtió en caos, los pobladores cayeron en pánico aun la gran bestia oscuro disparo su gran bola de fuego que dio inicio a la muerte de muchos y la caída de la gran ciudad._

 _Solo un niño sobrevivió a la gran tragedia sin padres, sin hermanos y sin hogar cual volver, pobre niño salió de ruina de la ciudad junto con un gran dolor y vacío totalmente solo, se dirigió al único lugar más peligroso que conocía Bosque salvaje, un lugar donde Wyrm gobierna bajo la ley absoluta del más fuerte._

 _El niño ingreso al bosque a espera de su muerte pero nada le sucedió los primeros días, aun así pobre niño solo deseaba morir sin tener motivo por cual vivir, hasta la séptima noche en vela ya sin comida, ni fuerza fue la hora del asalto de los Wyrm, la caza de la bestia inicio por puro instinto el niño comenzó a huir de sus depredadores, paso hora hasta que fue emboscado atacado sin piedad, ya sin poder correr o defenderse espero sin más su final._

 _Un rugido surgen a la espalda de niño alertando a los depredadores de un nuevo rival, apenas el niño puede mantenerse consiente ver una silueta que lo protege antes de caer en sueño._

 _Por otra parte los gobernantes de aquellas tierras pidieron ayuda a los gremios de cazadores para detener y eliminar a la gran bestia, ¿Cuál llamaron?, Fatalis. Y la perdida de la gran ciudad se convirtió en el recordatorio del gran peligro que representa._

 _En cambio en el bosque salvaje el niño despierta en una cueva con sus heridas cicatrizadas, aun confuso ¿Del por qué aun esta vivo? Busca con la mirada su posible salvador, pero no lo encuentra sin poder levantarse por el dolor de sus heridas vuelve a pensar ¿Quién es su salvador?, pasan horas hasta que escuchar un par de aleteos seguido de un leve temblor al fijar la vista en la entrada de la cueva, de inmediato el miedo le invade al pequeño niño._

 _Después de todo frente a él hay un par wyrm y ese entonces él creía, siendo madre e hija de cabeza fina, complexión mediana sin alas, no muy alta escamas azules oscuro para la más grande y azul claro para la más pequeña de ojos grande color rosa y una cresta de punta protegen su cuello su cola larga con tres aros negros hasta la punta. Es lo detalle que puede procesar el niño temeroso de su vida._

 _Algo diferente ocurre los dos reptiles se acerca con cautela y calma sin deseo de hacer daño al niño, aun así el temor persiste inundándolo de pensamiento negativo, sin nada que pueda hacer llorar pero una caricia detiene todo su temores por la sorpresa niño mira a los ojos del gran reptil cual muestra preocupación, empatía, compresión y cariño._

 _Al pasar los años el niño se convierte joven valiente, salvaje, fuerte y sin temor, un día el joven salvaje pescaba junto con su nueva familia, una luz surge derrumbando su paz, el joven al perder su vista algunos segundos y concentrarse en sus otros sentidos identifica los gritos de batallas de cuatro personas, siendo el primero en recuperar la vista, identifica a los atacantes armados uno con doble espadas de hueso, un espada con escudo de hierro, un lancero con escudo grande y finalmente una chica con un cañón de mano, el joven salvaje solo con su caña se enfrenta a su agresores, que al estar tanto tiempo en lo salvaje había perdido el habla, en medio de esa confusa batalla, el lancero y la cañonera somete al joven y resto comienza una batalla contra la madre y hermana del joven salvaje, cada herida que provocan la ira del joven salvaje pero nuevamente un gran sombra cubre el bosque salvaje._

 _Deteniendo la batalla todos observan al gran cielos ser tapado por una silueta muy familiar para el joven salvaje sin un impulso de fuerza surge en el joven seguido de grito de cólera dando la señal de retirada de su familia, nuevamente llueve grande bola de fuego por todo el bosque, volviendo un mar llamas y caos, sin prorroga los cuatros atacante se llevan al joven salvaje a la fuerza separándolo de su familia._

 _El joven trata de escapar y volver pero un bola de fuego estalla cerca de ellos dejándolo inconsciente, sin saber que varios días después, el joven despierta en habitación encadenado a una cama, a su lado están la cañonera. De inmediato trata de salir pero las cadenas se lo impide a lo poco aparece un doctor, que al verlo trata de comunicar, sin resultado, pasan semanas y los cuatros rivales junto con los doctores no llegan a poder comunicarse, en un intento de mostrar que no son enemigo libera al joven para que conozca la aldea en la que se encuentra, aun bajo la vigilancia de los médicos y los cuatro enemigo, el joven está sorprendido al ver cómo está rodeado de tantas personas y vida tranquila de la aldea a su vez nota como las personas usan sin temor y usan las pieza de una vez fue sus depredadores como parte de ellos._

 _Una vez completado el recorrido, notan que joven actuar más tranquilo pero un accidente ocurre liberando un Wyrm que sería trasladado a otra zona, en medio del miedo que surge, los cuatros enemigos tratan de poner a salvo a las personas, en ese momento nuestro joven se dirige a una armería y con una maza se libera de sus esposas a su vez toma una gran espada para luchar contra el Wyrm._

 _Una vez los cuatros enemigos logran poner a salvo las personas se prepara a enfrentar al Wyrm solo con su dagas, pero una silueta cae frente a ellos siendo joven salvaje sin espera lucha contra el wyrm hasta cae muerto al quito tajo de la gran espada del joven. Salvado el pueblo la gente celebra el logro del joven ganado la estima._

 _Pasa cuatro largo años lo que fue un joven salvaje se cambia a un joven adulto, descubriendo nueva cosa y tomando una nuevo destino, al ser entrenado por lo que fueron enemigos a amigos, al ser un salvaje guerrero a un maestro de las armas y finalmente de una vida pesares y felicidades toma el cargo de ser un cazador, cuyo ideal es y será vida puede darte algo y la muerte arrebátelo pero solo tú puedes decidir qué lado lucharas, en cambio el cazador lucha por el balance de la naturaleza de la vida y la muerte por igual, algunos lo verán como héroe y otros como villano solo tu acción decidir como te vean._

 ** _Fin relato de Cole._**

"vaya, parece que la tormenta paro" dice Cole mirando el exterior.

"wow, ¿Qué le sucedió al joven?" pregunta Cami confusa.

"lo tienes frente al el" responde Cole sonriendo y salir junto a reflejo.

"¡QUE!" gritan todos.

"es hora de ir a Berk" finaliza Cole emprendiendo vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno.


End file.
